


Mr.Guitar Man

by Ashstars1998



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, cheating rumors if you squint, etablished relationship, nakedguitarcowboy!calum, sadness but not too much, slight mention of weight struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashstars1998/pseuds/Ashstars1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum thought it was worth a lot to do this for Michael. </p>
<p>Every time he hit himself he would whisper "worth it" when he saw Michael's cute nose scrunched up. A crack in his voice made Michael's eyes squeeze shut with tears coming out of the corners. A specific lyric emphasised directly at Michael made his red lips stretch into a beautiful smile echoing laughter, and hands clutching at his stomach from muscle spasms. A glimpse into the happy go lucky person his boyfriend regularly is made it all.</p>
<p>Totally worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr.Guitar Man

**Author's Note:**

> TWO MONTHS!.TWO MONTHS for me to finish this idea. Originally it was going to be around 300 words, but it spiralled out of control. And here we are.

It was happening again. Being alone with nothing to distract him or occupy his time was making Michael's head swim in recurring doubts, unnecessary anxiety, and especially annoying rumors. He could forget about them between "time-to-this-time" schedules, meeting friends/fans, and getting lost in the breathtaking, fleeting city views from the buses windows. Being able to submerge the thoughts in the muddy waters of his mind for periods of times started becoming easier, but alas the thoughts floated on up as easily as bubbles of oxygen heading for the surface of water. The bubbles popping at any given moment;  breathing in its residue. Inhale and exhale, but never really exhale because this oxygen came with pollution and it was here to contaminate.

 

Michael knew being able to shove his feelings deep down inside of himself was not healthy. Always told from a young age that if he wasn't feeling well, he could always talk to someone about it and that it would make him feel better in the long-run. Having someone to share his troubles and emotions with, was something, not useful, but more like throwing his literal bottled up feelings into the ocean and hoping a person out there would find it. Maybe even write back to him with their own emotions in the hopes of being able to show him that he's not alone in the world in feeling that way. Unfortunately, Michael didn't always get the hang about sharing his feelings so openly to someone. Never one to express himself with big words and long speeches- unlike his band mates- always keeping it short and simple and straight to the point, and not being able to articulate himself at all in the English language. Michael blamed his non-enriched vocabulary on not finishing his schooling. 

 

Michael was comfortable against the sofa in the back lounge where he sat pondering. I mean 'why not be comfortable while also being tormented by your own psyche ' is what Michael always said. Michael shaking his head always thought it was funny to think people considered him to be the 'sunshine' in their lives. If they were to look into his mind they'd be surprised at the cage he has on the demons that weren't there before locked away in the corner of his mind. These disfigured creatures just taking over for a few hours, days(if he was lucky) or even weeks when the lock dissolved thanks to him.

 

Meanwhile the speakers all throughout the bus played music his ears had long muffled out.  The music now being background noise; dull thumps and beats echoed out to songs he usually got up to scream and dance to with his friends when the occasion arose. Michael had long since put his phone on silent to keep it from its constant buzzing that was disturbing him. He wanted no photos or messages from his band that showed the slightest possibility that they were having a great time without him. He's already troubled himself with that thought too many times in the past.

 

 He went back to the very beginning, to where it all started. YouTube videos and rude comments saying he had no talent and he couldn't even sing. Then touring with one 1D, their little band from Sydney finally being a little known. Himself being compared to all of his loving band mates on the basis of looks and personality in every language known to human kind in the form of tweets, comments, and media. On their own tour, with their own opening acts, their own music, and still being criticized for opening for a group years ago that was a totally different music genre than them. Doubting they would ever make it in the music scene without a major group backing them. Having the amazing opportunity to be genuine friends with their own music idols they looked up to when they were young and being criticized on it for supposed publicity reasons.

 

All these annoying things were well annoying him. Why did people have to have mouths to say unnecessary things? Why couldn't we just play charades our whole lives for anything we did or spoke about? We all would suck at it and never say anything because we wouldn't understand any of it. That would be nice.

 

 Michael shook his head and slid down on the couch, finally sprawled out on it with a disbelieving face at all the stupid things they've gone through these past few years. Including his own dumb thoughts that always interrupted his thinking. The bracelets he's bought on his own and received from fans clinging to his wrists as he plays with them; twirling them round and round on his wrist. A habit he picked up about four years ago he never truly acknowledged until he noticed he had sores on his wrist from moving them around too much, on especially stressful day's. From his position he was able to see the stars from the roof skylight. They were stationed somewhere that didn't have that much pollution in the area so the night sky was as clear as day. Michael was enjoying their twinkle, they reminded him of that one special moment in every one of their concerts where the fans would begin holding up their phone lights to that one special song they held dear to their heart's. Reminiscing about all those beautiful lights in the distance only brought on bright flashes of cameras to his vision. Paparazzi hordes and their expensive cameras in his face, followed by the anxiety.

 

Try to visualize the crowding of a million predators feasting on the insecurities of one sole prey overwhelming it. Trying to capture all of its insecurities and fears in a photo, and coaxing him to spill his guts on topics like: circulating rumors and his boyfriend. Poking and prodding at him to talk to them as if they were long time mates, who told each other every little thing. Baiting him and latching on to any misspoken word that comes from his mouth to sate their blood lust. I mean sure he's given hints about his struggles, he tries desperately to not burden his band or fans with his own personal problems. Unfortunately, media likes to take it as a sign that he believes that he is still entitled to some privacy. Hinting at wanting to keep some things of his life the littlest bit private, and ridiculing him because he's famous now, and there is no such word as privacy in the handbook of stardom.

 

Finally getting what they want; leaving him worn down and on his last breath after the brutal beating they imposed upon him. Surely typing it up with unabashed finger strokes; twisting his comments into something he wouldn't be able to recognize as his own words anymore. Scandalous headlines in big letters; words meant to capture the eye of loyal fans and drama seekers just waiting for anything to happen. Posting it on their gossip websites, social media accounts, and video platforms with a meaningless click and shipping it off to gossip magazines for their awaiting weekly subscribers.

 

Being seen with the opposite sex and quick to form ideas about Calum and the nature of the relationship about the boy and girl in question. Something Michael really shouldn't be worried about. Guys and girls can be friends, right? Michael grimacing at his own uncertainty while nibbling on his own lips and wringing his clammy hands at his controversial question.

 

That's what was really troubling Michael at the moment. Michael and Calum had talked about the said rumors as soon as fans started tweeting them. The constant notifications on his phone wouldn't let up. Michael had received the reassurance he needed from his boyfriend the moment Michael started avoiding Calum. Calum saying the media made everything more than what it was or seemed. A good cuddle and proclamations of love had sewn Michael's tearing doubts about Calum's outing a few days ago to just be unnecessary drama.

 

Calum had left with the rest of the band and crew to a club in the town they were currently stationed in for the next two days. They had tried to make Michael come with them, coaxing him and baiting him with the promise of 'drinks on them', but he claimed to be too tired so they all left. A single kiss from Calum being the last human interaction he had about two hours ago to keep him happy for the next few hour's while Calum was away. The kiss did work, but only for 5 minutes.

 

He knew; including everyone else knew; that when he loved he loved hard. Michael knew he gave all of himself to the person he liked without a single doubt of their relationship ever turning sour. Michael knew that very well. It wasn't viewed as a good thing and neither a bad one. Lots of relationships wished they had that type of confidence in their lover. Wishing they didn't need to be suspicious of them when they looked at another person, or skeptical if they were truly in love with their significant other like they proclaimed so many times between each other. To Michael the type of relationship he had with the person didn't matter. Friend or lover, he gave too much of himself to that person. When he would look at you he'd give you his whole undivided attention. Making you feel like what you were saying was so important that he needed to hear every last syllable. A personality that was soft and caring to accompany the relationship made it seem like you would never be hurt by him and you would never hurt him. Time and time again he had his heart broken by people who just wanted to suck up his happiness into their own lives to make themselves feel better. Calum always told him that he made himself too vulnerable and exposed to the world. The world liked snuffing out any light if it's shine was too pure for their own darkness. "You are the sunshine the world needs on its rainy days Michael, as cliché as that sounds you've got to believe me." Calum had whispered to him on many late night pillow talks.

 

Michael knew Calum had faith in him; to trust him to not really care for stupid rumors and Calum believed Michael when he softly said that he believed him.  Calum telling him to not worry about it; ignore media and let themselves continue to entangle themselves in their web of lies.

 

However, that negative nagging part of his brain was telling him otherwise. 

 

Michael was standing in a dark, wet, and damp place. Suddenly a bright light shined; casting light on his figure. You would think the light would be warm and airy, but instead it was as blazing as the summer sun. A taunting, warped version of his own voice boomed around him with condescending words:  
He's only going out with you because you're convenient. 

Every time the voice would speak water would start to fill Michael's surroundings.  
Why else would he go out with you? I mean he really can't form any relationships with his life right now. Calum's life is going as fast as a hamster wheel; since yours is like that too, why not date. 

By the time he was done with his speech Michael was swimming in it. Doubts, anxiety, and rumors were pulling him down with them. Tying themselves like anchors on his limbs and reeling him down. Michael desperately clutching at anything.

He was drowning.

A dull knock sounded throughout the bus. It was like someone pulled the plug in the tub. All of the water pulling him towards the cyclone leaving him wet, alone, and drained. Putting on his best face he pulled himself upright, quickly lowering the volume of the music. Walking past the bunks and into the kitchen/lounging area, he was confused. He wasn't expecting anyone to be back so early. Michael went to go open the bus door and was met with a wonderful sight. Supported in hands he adored were little food appetizers from Calum. 

A hand had come to help him up from his drowning. Calum.

"Is that, what I think it is?" Michael wondered out loud. Some of his thoughts popping like bubbles on the wet floor of his mind and their remains splat on the ground. However some still lingered to pollute his mood.

"If what you mean are the little tiny hamburgers in my hands, then yes. Hamburgers." Calum raised them to Michael's face.

"And their for me I assume?" Michael couldn't help but grin at the food offering. How did Calum always know the right time to appear?  
      
"Of course. Wouldn't want you going and getting angry at me again for not bringing you anything whenever I go out. Now, are you going to step aside so I can come in or are we just going to stare at the food?" Calum joked with Michael, smiling at the tired boy.

 "Oh," Michael scrambled to the side opening the door wide, "please come in. We wouldn't want those buns to get cold now would we."He closed the door following Calum to the table while also letting his nose indulge on the smell of those hamburgers, bringing a certain happiness to his stomach.

"I'm glad you're worried about these hamburgers well-being." Calum bent over the low table that came up to his hips. Their height when they got the bus went underestimated and lead to every appliance and room being just a smidge to low for them. Leading to small bruises and bumps appearing out of nowhere on the band. Calum moved some miscellaneous items off the table to place the napkin wrapped hamburgers on.

"I wasn't talking about those buns." Michael slapped Calum's ass and planted himself on his spot at the table. Praising himself on being able to act normal. Giving Calum a signature smile proud of his remark.

 "Good one." Calum smiled at Michael before walking towards the bunks, shrugging off his jacket and threw it in his bunk. Walking back to Michael he said, "Now eat up because these were hard to get. I almost lost a finger." Calum sat down getting comfortable on the booth next to Michael, who snuggled into Calum's side waiting for a hug.

The couple sat down and enjoyed a moment of silence and some much needed cuddling. Between both of them they were the best cuddlers and hug giving people if they joined forces. Michael was a little more obstinate that Calum was second best compared to him. Who was Calum to say that he wasn't? Because he definitely is second best.

"Do you mind if I have one? I've already had like ten, but one more can't hurt." Calum reached forward and nabbed one taking a quick bite.

"Hey! I thought you said they were for me. Going right ahead and taking one when I haven't even said yes," Michael reprimanded his boyfriend. "I had my eye on that one too." Michael smacked Calum on the chest and took the food out his hand. Michael stared Calum down with those normally kind eyes of his.

Calum couldn't help but to start laughing at Michael. Covering his mouth, making sure the food in his mouth wouldn't fall out. Michael's possessiveness over his food still got a laugh out of him everytime Michael scolded him. It only served as a reminder when Luke and Michael got in a heated argument over a slice of deep dish pizza. Profanity had even took place in the argument.

"You do know there's still four burgers left on the table. One you don't eat won't kill you. Plus I'm saving you from going through an extra set of cardio by taking a burger off your hands. Carbs and stuff."

Michael grimaced slightly remembering people still called him out on his weight sometimes. Not to brag, but he was looking good these days. Managing to slim down to a healthy weight. Not one to usually think his appearance is okay or his self-esteem to be relatively high, but hey it was getting there gradually. He was relatively healthy and he had some good muscle on him. Not like Calum's, but hey it was there. 

Michael stared at the burger held close to his chest as if he was protecting it from harm. A glance at the rest of the little appetizers made him wonder if this would set him back to the weight he once was. Which was a ridiculous thought he knew it was.

Michael felt self-conscious if Calum could feel his flabby bits on his side or if his weight was too much to bear. Michael got out of Calum's embrace.

"Um, you know I'm not really hungry," Michael gave Calum a tight smile, "maybe later?" Michael put the bitten appetizer down putting some space between Calum and himself.

"Not even one? I brought them for you because I know how much you like free appetizers." Calum pushed the food towards Michael across the table. 

Michael shook his head giving Calum a small smile. Michael thought to himself that that statement just proves how much of a glutton he is.

"Well, how about I feed you?" Calum teased Michael with a smirk on his face. Only Calum had the ability to keep his cool in doing something so couple like. In which others would just gag at the overly cute action. Anything for Michael. Calum stood up holding a hamburger and went around the lounge making airplane noises as he made small comments. 

"Alpha 1 is in motion! Target sighted and mission a go!" Calum was having a blast doing this when Michael finally startled laughing.

Calum held the burger to his boyfriends lips waiting on him to take a nibble. Michael still laughing pushed the burger out of his face with a shake of his head. He was still denying the food.  
   
Calum wasn't blind. He could tell that his boyfriend was a little off since he never refuses food, but I mean who refuses free food. It's free. Secondly the smiles he was receiving from those usually happy lips were plastic surgery fake.

The lad was at a standstill. Concern lacing his face he gave Michael a quick once-over. Michael's hands were noticeably moving and Calum was positive Michael was playing with his bracelets. A slight jitter to one of Michael's legs shaking his whole body. Michael was obviously uncomfortable and it felt strange for him to be like that when Calum is here. Calum ready to comfort his boyfriend remembered something that could almost certainly cheer up Michael.

Calum tried to hold down a smile at his plan and leaned on the table."Michael wait a few seconds okay." Calum gave Michael a quick peck on the lips rushing towards the bunks. Turning back to look at Michael, "I'll  be right back." Calum gave him a cheeky wink and started doing god knows what in the back.

Calum not present let Michael breath. He stared at the hamburgers wondering if one wouldn't do any harm after all. After pensively thinking about it he slowly reached out for one when there was a clatter in the hallway startling him.

Pulling his hand back. he was about to get up and check on Calum, when he heard his name.

"Michael close your eyes and no peeking." 

What was he up to now? Michael rolled his eyes deciding to trust Calum, Michael closed his eyes; putting his hands over them. What was Calum doing?

Michael shouted an okay hoping he was heard. Calum sounded happy and excited and those were warning signs for Michael. Michael smiled at Calum's mischief, waiting for the go ahead in opening his eyes.

Michael felt Calum's presence enter the lounge area and he heard things being moved around and footsteps stop in-front of him. His ears picked up on the strum of a guitar to which he was confused for a moment until he yanked his hands from his eyes to prove what he thought was happening, was actually happening. 

Low and behold it was Calum, but it was all of Calum. Literally. Calum in all of his glory stood naked with only an acoustic guitar to cover his crotch and a cowboy hat on his curly head. Confidence radiating off of him in buckets, and excitement filling the space.

Michael taking all this in started to laugh loudly at Calum's get up.

"I completely forgot about this!" Michael was cackling at this point curling his body in half. Holding his stomach because it was cramping up and pointing at Calum as he rejoiced.

Calum strummed the guitar wildly again and made finger guns at Michael.

 "Any song requests?" Calum said in the most southern accent he could manage, smiling that this always worked to cheer Michael up. 

 

Calum had started to do the "naked cowboy with guitar"  
thing ever since Michael's first breakdown. When Michael had to leave his family to go to Great Britain, a boy who had never traveled out of Australia now going to tour the world was all too much for his then best friend. He witnessed an only child cry on the plane on the way to an unknown world with only his band mates in tow and a whole lot of stranger's telling him what to do. Seeing Michael cry is a heartbreaking experience. Something that torments you until you can't resist the need and urge to fix it. Michael's precious tears has that type of effect on someone. Witnessing that moment is like seeing a box of kittens abandoned in a back alley. After they got settled in their England home they all went to their claimed bedrooms to settle in for the night.

 Calum sensing Michael was still down decided to put a smile back on his crushes face by doing something for him.

Calum found an old acoustic guitar they had laying around in the house and decided to do something stupid with it. He got undressed and texted Michael to come to his room. Receiving a lone k in reply. He saw a felt cowboy hat some of the fans they met today gave them and decided to adorn it on his head. Waiting in anticipation he finally heard his door click open and bared witness to the amazing smile that graced Michael's lips and a tradition that blossomed from that moment on.

No matter how many times he did this through the following years he always got the same results. A happy Michael Clifford and it didn't matter how many times he had to get naked for this. Though the end results did vary after they finally started dating two years later. Ending in the bed sheets with the guitar long forgotten somewhere.

Calum was glad that he didn't have to do this act for the following years because Michael was doing fine; until today. 

"You forgot about this?" Calum turned around and flexed his butt cheeks and that certainly got a rise out of Michael. Michael was squealing and wheezing from Calum's antics. Michael had totally forgotten that Calum used to do this whenever he felt sad. Michael was proud and happy that Calum could still notice the tinniest things about him to be a little off. It's why their relationship has always been strong.

 Michael would request songs and Calum would do a horrible version of them on the guitar; it was just the most funny thing. He would get in weird positions around the room and sing the song requests all off key. Calum would do funny dances all around the room just trying to make Michael go as red as possible from laughing. Probably from lack of oxygen had a part in it, but nonetheless it was a little show just for Michael where Calum went full out weirdo on him. It just had Michael clapping the whole time even as bad as it was. Michael felt like a judge on Australia's Got Talent; watching someone fail at singing, but he was enjoying it. But don't give all your applause and cheers just yet to the performer because after that Calum's talent show turned into a stand-up comedy in which all puns and jokes were acceptable. Yes, even the most gruesome puns. 

Let's face it. It was Michael's type of comedy. It was what Michael called "pure comedy gold."

That's what they did for the next hour. Calum stubbed his toe twice on the fridge and on the nearest wall doing his weird dances. He hit his dick four times with the guitar in the process of swinging it around his body and flashing Michael. Between them there was no shame in being completely naked. Halfway through the show he gave up his cowboy hat and set it on Michael's head with a flirtatious wink; to which Michael fanned his face from his cheeks being flushed red; like he was a blushing southern belle.

Calum thought it was worth a lot to do this for Michael. Every time he hit himself he would whisper "worth it" when he saw Michael's cute nose scrunched up. A crack in his voice made Michael's eyes squeeze shut with tears coming out of the corners. A specific lyric emphasised directly at Michael made his red lips stretch into a beautiful smile echoing laughter, and hands clutching at his stomach from muscle spasms. A glimpse into the happy go lucky person his boyfriend regularly is made it all.

Totally worth it.

Every time Calum would hit himself a demon lounging on a sofa in Michael's head would disappear. When Calum's voice would crack from all the singing a demon family at the local supermarket would pop. A demon couple having their first kiss by the pastel sunset would do a magic trick; they'd disappear. Magically almost anything his cowboy did had an effect on his demon village; they were erased. Of course not forever, but for right now it was okay for Michael.  
      
 "And for my final joke, I present to the audience this knock knock joke." Calum made a huge arm gesture towards the whole room making it seem as if Michael wasn't the only audience member there. The guitar was now on the floor next to his feet and all that was making Calum decent, was, well nothing. Who needs clothes anyway?

 Michael hooted and hollered after a recovery period chanting, "Joke, joke,joke!"

"Knock knock." Calum knocked on an invisible door.

"Who's there?" Michael shouted on the edge of his seat, anticipating.

"Olive." Calum leaned over the table towards Michael, with a stupid smile.

"Olive who?" Michael giggling at the suspense. Resting his hands on the table, edging closer towards Calum. Calum made his way on to the table seats and cupped Michael's cheeks in his hands in a loving touch.

"Olive you." Calum whispered closing his eyes kissing Michael. Pulling away and tightening his hold on Michael's cheeks to keep his lips separated from Michael's. If he hadn't he would have stayed there for a while and to be dramatic; eternity.

When Calum opened his eyes Michael still had his eyes closed and a blissful smile on his lips. He was something much more than beautiful at that moment. The cowboy hat that was slightly too big for Michael's head added to that unexplainable word.

Michael chuckled," I loved it."giving Calum another kiss. "Thank you for going cowboy on me and always doing this just for my eyes only." Michael whispered with a loving look in his eyes directed at Calum. He needed Calum. His heart  and body felt alive with Calum in his presence. Only he could do this.

"Your welcome Mikey. I believe I deserve more than kisses for this spectacular show though. I mean I'm naked after all. We should take advantage of that." Calum pushed Michael on to the seats, laying himself on top of Michael. Michael watched as Calum gave him a suggestive look.

"I'm not exactly prepared for that kind of reward. Like at this moment, per say." Michael tucked one of Calum's curls back in place. 

"I can wait for you." Calum shrugged pushing himself up, but still hovering over Michael.

"Really. You have enough patience to wait for me while I go powder my nose and freshen up." Michael teased.

"If I could wait for you to realize I liked you for four years then I can wait for you for an eternity." Calum said in the softest of voices.

Why did Calum have to be so cheesy. Nonetheless it was great to know he would do that for him. And did.

"Okay, wait here and don't go off wandering anywhere now." Michael got out from under Calum and walked backwards towards the bathroom, his eyes still on Calum.

Calum gave him two finger guns with a "tch-tch" as he watched Michael giggle and close the bathroom door. Michael's giggle still echoing in Calum's ears.

Yep totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering if you guys wanted a second part to this. Obviously the next part would be the "naughty scene". Comment what you liked about it and thank you for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> Malum for life.


End file.
